


Capture the Flag

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Capture the Flag, Flirting, M/M, Violence, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico is told not to play Capture the Flag today. Nico disagrees.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybones
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802863
Kudos: 70
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	Capture the Flag

Nico was guarding the flag today. The thing is, he was, technically, not supposed to be playing today. He'd had a bad flare-up of pain, and early on in the day had realised that walking really wasn't going to be easy. So playing capture the flag with a bunch of kids who were happy to try to murder each other because Chiron let them have stabby sticks- well, it wasn't safe on days his pain was well-managed. He'd argued he could still play, and the more people told him 'Nico, no,' the more Nico heard 'Nico yes!'

Nico's first observation was that the grass and his wheels were certainly not best friends. It took him ages to get in position, and the worst thing- he was allied with the Ares cabin, and they'd decided to place the flag right next to a huge load of water, hoping that nobody would think they were dumb enough to put the flag right next to water when Percy was allied with Annabeth. And naturally, they looked to Nico to guard it.

But Nico felt he had an advantage- Nico fully intended to hide in the shadows until they all went away- and then, when they saw the flag, Nico would take them out with the shadows and some modifications made to his chair by the Hephaestus cabin. They probably wouldn't expect the kid taking a nap with a blanket in his wheelchair to suddenly start firing arrows out of the armrests or to start throwing shadows at them, especially when they hadn't even noticed he was there.

Of course, if they figured out where the flag was and sent Percy, Nico was probably screwed, but then again, what was Percy gonna do, tip his chair? That would just be cruel. So he doubted Percy would try that. Any opponent would have a wider range of movement than Nico, faster, but would they really fight an uneven fight-

Nico found the answer out quick enough when a throwing knife came straight at his head, and Nico had to go intangible to allow it to pass through safely, lifting his hand to the knife and turning his hand tangible when it hit the hilt, tucking the knife by his side to claim as his own. "HEY," Nico yelled from the shadows, "WATCH IT, FUCKWAD!"

"Ohmygod sorry! I thought I saw a monster but it was just the shadows and I didn't see you- wait a minute you're Nico- NEEKS OH MY GOD I ALMOST KILLED YOU-"

"Will, shush, I'm fine," Nico protested, and Will glowed in the direction of the shadows, revealing him. 

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I am… taking a nice stroll, in the woods. Until you threw a knife at my head, pea-brain."

"Bullshit," Will replied, and Nico knew that he was screwed.

"I'm… not on a stroll, I accidentally shadow travelled."

"So," Will said with a small grin, "you hid the flag around here, huh?"

"Well, you'd have to fight me to find out."

"I don't need to fight you, Neeks, I just need to distract you." Oh no. Nico was screwed. Because Will was very distracting. Nico was young, gay, single, and very attracted to Will Solace. Whilst he was confident nobody had outed him to Will, so Will had no idea Nico was currently having a crisis, Will was very cute, and Nico was a terrible flag guardian when a cute boy was distracting him. 

"You can't distract me," Nico protested, but Will merely smirked. And Nico was suddenly feeling very hot. 

"Well you see, Neeks," Will began, stepping closer, "I've been meaning to tell you somethin' and I reckon it'll make a great distraction whilst Percy sneaks in and gets the flag."

"Um."

"I think…" Will leaned on the armrest of Nico's chair, trailing a finger lightly over Nico's chest, "you're just my type." Oh fuck. Yep, distraction successful, cute boy was confessing, and close enough to kiss, and if Nico could just lean in-

And that's when he noticed Percy searching for the flag out of his peripheral vision. Fuck playing fair. Nico slowly reached out like he was going to touch Will's arm- and pressed the button for the net. A net sprung out from the armrest with a loud whoosh, the rope whipping out and knocking Will to the floor, pinning him down. "Hey!!! No fair," Will whined, and Nico smirked. 

"Sorry, Sunshine," Nico smirked, "should've kissed me whilst you had the chance." He turned his attention to Percy, reaching down to his wheel rim. There was a latch, which he released, pulling a section of the wheel rim off. It had a button on it, so Nico held it out and pushed the button- and a throwing spear shot out to full length. He encased it in the shadows, and threw it at Percy. Percy hadn't seen it coming, the spear catching his hood and pulling him backwards to the floor. Nico smirked as Percy looked over in shock, and fiddled with the controls on his chair to lower the caterpillar tracks so he could move easier across the rough ground to Percy. Percy was already pulling the spear out of his hood, so Nico turned it intangible apart from the tip, Percy's hand falling right through the spear. 

"Don't move," Nico warned, "or I'll run you over." Percy narrowed his eyes at him, and Nico braced for the water, but distant cheering altered him that they'd captured the enemy's flag. Percy sighed heavily, and Nico heard the water crash back down- followed by a yelp. He awkwardly turned his chair around to see Will, still trapped in the net, absolutely soaked. Nico couldn't help but laugh, pulling the spear from Percy's hood and making his way back over to Will.

"You fight dirty, di Angelo," Will pouted, and Nico grinned.

"Need help? Here, have my knife."

"Thank you- hey! That's my knife! Meanie." Will cut himself free, and Nico realised just how awkward things were now they'd both heavily flirted with each other. A wolf-whistle from Percy had Nico melting into the shadows to pretend he didn't exist for a few hours.


End file.
